


Can't get along

by Herokittykat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Drowning, Gen, Slight Junkrat/Mccree, They just cant get along, This is not mei/junkrat at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-19 06:08:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7348177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herokittykat/pseuds/Herokittykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mei and Junkrat can't and won't get along.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't get along

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me the idea for this fic and they are super mean and I hate them (Just kidding man you are the greatest)   
> Sorry if the pacing is really weird

Mei-Ling Zhou stood quietly on the dock, fiddling with her endothermic blaster and doing anything to avoid making conversation with the other overwatch members around her. The chinese girl wasn't shy, she just preferred not to engage in a conversation with a certain austrailian that just so happened to have been put on the same mission as her. 

Winston had sent a small team to safely deliver a payload in Dorado. Simple enough, Mei thought, until she read the list of who would be going on the mission. The group would be lead by Soldier 76 and accompanied by herself, Jesse McCree, Roadhog, Zenyatta, and … Junkrat. The girl hated the mere sight of the junker and going on a mission and working together with him was complete torture for her. When she asked if there was a way to change the soldiers on the mission, Winston just sighed and told her in his gruff voice that they were all a team and they had to work together. Needless to say, Mei quickly acknowledged that she wouldn't be getting out of this one and avoided the scientist from giving her the notorious “Overwatch isn't just a team, it's a cohesive unit. A family!” speech that every member has heard at least twice.

The mission had gone off with only a couple bumps in the road, but it was nothing they couldn't handle. When the Los Muertos gang showed up, Soldier 76 and Roadhog made quick work of them, the members running off tails between their legs. So here she was, standing on a dock, in the middle of the night, with 5 other overwatch members, waiting for the transport back to base.

“GAH! Where is the damned thing?” boomed McCree, causing mei to look up from her blaster with wide eyes, “Seventy-Six, ya told Winston we finished the mission right?”

Soldier 76 only nodded, his foot tapping lightly against the wood of the dock. 

“Then where is the damn thing!” McCree flung his arm up in the air in annoyance, the other one still at his side and firmly clasped around Junkrat’s hand. 

“A soldier’s greatest weapon is patience, McCree,” Zenyatta spoke up, his electronic voice a calm hum.

Roadhog let out a low grumble that was muffled by his mask. 

“Roadie’s right! Maybe we got the wrong place!” The junker practically shouted in response.

Soldier 76 uncrossed his arms, letting them fall to his side with a sigh, “Alright… Roadhog, McCree, you two go north along the bay, Zenyatta and I will go south, Rat and Mei you two will stay here and wait for Winston. Alright? Alright.” with that quick message, 76 was walking back towards the beach, grumbling something about not wanting to miss his date. 

Zenyatta and Roadhog started off without a complaint, McCree and Junkrat taking a couple minutes to part ways. Once the other four were gone, Mei stood on the dock, in the middle of the night, not alone but with an extremely annoying australian. The girl huffed, crossing her arms and looking out into the ocean. The full moon reflecting dully on the gently moving tides. She had hoped that they would be able to stand there in silence until either the others came back or the transport ship came. But like everything else on the mission, it didn't go the way Mei wanted it to. 

“So, mission was quite a bit o’ fun wasn’t it, mate?” Junkrat spoke up, placing his grenade launcher over his shoulder, the bombs somehow not falling out and rolling into the sea. 

Mei just huffed and continued to advert her eyes. 

“Brrr, ya givin me the  _ cold _ shoulder? Now that ain't n- _ ICE _ at all,” the junker let out a string of loud obnoxious laughter, gently elbowing Mei for a reaction. 

“Don't touch me…”

Junkrat made a grumbly noise and exaggeratedly crossed his arms, “Yer no fun Mei. Lighten up! Have a little fun! Why not start a little….” he paused for dramatic effect, “ _ Mei-heim _ ?” He burst out in laughter again, slapping his knee.

“Not when said ‘ _ Mei-heim _ ’ includes robbing banks, blowing up buildings, and being a no good BULLY!” Mei’s eyebrows fiercely turned her cute face into an angry scowl. She knew the junker’s past. He was a complete criminal and had never done anything remotely good in his entire life.

Junkrat recoiled back at her comment, smile fading to a frown. “What make ya think that?” he sounded defensive and slightly angry, his voice raising in pitch. 

“What makes me think that? Junkrat, you have wanted posters. You have, what was it again? Twenty-five Million on your head. I've seen the headlines, notorious junkers level a warehouse, steal the crown jewels, Heck you even robbed the Banco de Dorado! Here!” Mei moved her arms in a flurry of motions as she spoke, her voice livid with emotion, “Did you even think of how many people you hurt?”

Junkrat took a step towards mei, a scowl crossing over his face, “Do you think I’m prouda that? Sure am proud of the mighty fine explosives work those ones took, yes, but I ain't proud of what I did to those people. Everyone did stupid things when they were younger!”

“Well I surely didn't do millions of dollars in property damage when I was younger!” Mei gave the junker a rough shove, causing him to stumble back a couple steps. 

Junkrat let out a low growl, pushing her back, “Well I’m not you!”

“That's a relief! I wouldn't want my face slapped on wanted posters!”

“Yeah, well I’m glad i'm not a goody goody two shoes who thinks she’s the ‘purest thing in the world’” 

“I do  _ not _ think i'm the ‘purest thing in the world’! I don't think so highly of myself unlike  _ someone  _ I know.” 

“I don't think highly of myself! Hell, I  _ KNOW _ , I did some rotten things and ya know what I kinda feel bad for it,” he took a step closer to Mei, “But at least I ain't a _ nosey _ ” another step “Good for  _ nothin’ _ ” another  _ “Ice queen _ who  _ digs _ into other people’s pasts!” Junkrat was practically in her face when he finished, hair flaming at the ends as if he had doused it in gasoline. 

“GET  **AWAY** FROM ME!” Mei shouted, her voice high pitched and shrill as he clenched her eyes shut and harshly shoved Junkrat back. All she heard was a heavy splash before she opened her eyes and saw that Junkrat wasn't there. She moved to the end of the dock looking into the water as small bubbles rose to the surface. She waited for him to surface. She waited for him to come splashing up and yell at her. She waited. But nothing came. Panic rushed over her as she put her hand in the cold water, shaking it around a bit. “Junkrat? Hey Junkrat? Junkrat?!” Her breathing picked up, heart going a mile a minute. “Come on Junkrat this isn't funny. Ha ha that's a good scare ya got me.” Nothing surfaced… “Come on…” 

It was dead silent.... 

Junkrat wasn't going to surface. 

She immediately pushed herself to her feet, quickly looking around for someone, anyone. Her thick boots thrummed against the dock as she ran for the sand. They had to be nearby. Someone had to be nearby. The edges of her vision were blurry as she whipped her head around. In the distance she saw someone. 

“HELP!” She cried out, tears pricking the edges of her eyes as she ran towards the two figures. She quickly recognised them as Zenyatta and Soldier 76. Her feet pounded into the sand as she rushed towards them, crying out garbled words. “Junkrat, and water and. I can't swim. Help. I don't know what to do. I just.”

Soldier 76 grabbed her arms, attempting to calm the panicked girl down, “Slow down Mei, what happened.”

Her breathing was labored as she tried to catch her breath, “Junkrat can't swim and he. He’s” she couldn't finish her sentence as she started coughing, lungs unable to keep up with her need for oxygen. Thankfully, the soldier was already running towards the dock, his pulse rifle discarded at her feet. The chinese girl rubbed at her eyes, trying to clear her already blurry vision of the tears that clouded it. 

A cold, gentle hand came down on her shoulder, a voice along with it. “Deep breaths. You must calm down if you are to explain what happened.” 

Mei nodded up to Zenyatta, sniffling and trying to even out her breathing. Her hands fumbled at the pouch on her side, pulling out a small red container. She took deep breaths and puffed the small inhaler in her hands as the omnic gently rubbed her shoulder to soothe her. “I need… I need to go and see if he’s okay. It's- It's my fault.” Mei turned around running back to the dock and trying to keep her breathing even. She had to know if junkrat was okay. She had to know Junkrat was okay. 

When she looked over to the dock, she saw Soldier 76 heaving the soaking wet austrailian out of the water and placing him on the dock. She saw McCree and Roadhog running, McCree being much faster at this. She saw McCree collapse next to Junkrat and pump his palms down on the scrawny australians chest and press his lips against Junkrat’s. As she got closer, she saw the junker cough up water, she saw him shudder to life like an old radiator. She saw McCree wrap his serape around the shivering junkrat and hoist him into his arms. As she walked up onto the dock she saw tears dot the corners of McCree’s eyes as he held Junkrat to his chest and whispered soothingly to him. 

Mei took a couple steps closer towards the pair but stopped when she saw junkrat cling closer to the cowboy and shove his face into the other’s chest. “I’m… Sorry... “ she whispered, pulling her arms closer to her torso and making herself seem smaller. 

McCree’s eyes darted up to meet hers and his gaze was colder than ice. “Yer explainin’ this right now missy.” The gunslinger’s sharp voice was like venom to her ears. If words could kill, she’d be a deadman. 

Mei’s mouth opened and closed like a fish before she swallowed the stone in the throat, “I- I thought-” Her voice was a quiet croak, “We.. we got into a.. A fight and I shoved him and.. I knew he hated water but I- I thought. I thought he could swim.” 

“Ya do remember that his arm is made of metal and he has a pogostick for a leg, right?” McCree’s voice dripped with anger and she was sure if he wasn't holding Junkrat, she would be at his mercy.

“I-I’m sorry okay… I just- I made a mistake.. And I'm- I'm sorry ..”

“Yer ‘mistake ‘ere coulda gotten him  **killed.** ”

Mei had tears welling up in the corners of her eyes. She already felt awful for what she did. She already apologised. What more could she do? Mei simply backed away from McCree and sat as far away as she could from the two when the transport finally arrived.

**Author's Note:**

> So... Should I make a little bonus from junkrat's perspective? Like what he experienced when drowning? let me know!


End file.
